


Trampolines, kissing, and family drama

by StrangerThanXsAnatomy



Category: Manifest (TV 2018), Manifest (TV)
Genre: Benvi, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerThanXsAnatomy/pseuds/StrangerThanXsAnatomy





	Trampolines, kissing, and family drama

“Do you trust me?” Ben smiled as he pulled Saanvi from their usual coffee shop and down the street towards the bus stop.

“I do, I’m just worried about that smile on your face.” She laughed. 

They got on the bus, and after five stops, Ben said; “Ooh, we’re almost there, close your eyes.” 

Saanvi looked at him skeptically before sighing and closing her eyes. Ben carefully led her off the bus and a few paces down the street.

“Okay, open your eyes.” He said. 

When she opened her eyes, she said; “A trampoline park, really Ben?” She laughed.

“Hey, we’ve been spending to much time worrying about everything that’s going on, we need to do something else for awhile. Come on, it’ll be fun!” He said.

She rolled her eyes but let him lead her inside. They paid for their wristbands and found an empty locker for their shoes. Finally Ben and Saanvi made their way to stand in front of the steps leading up to the long trampolines covering nearly half of the large building. 

“Are we really doing this?” Saanvi asked.

“Yeah!” Ben replied, grabbing her hand and pulling her up the steps.

After a few minutes of jumping, Saanvi said, a little out of breath; “Yeah okay, this is kinda fun.”

“I told you! See, just proves that you should always listen to me!” Ben smiled at her and she smiled back.

They jumped for a few moments before stopping to catch their breath, stopping a few feet away from each other. The pair looked up at each other, making eye contact. Ben moved towards Saanvi, taking both her hands in his. He pulled her closer, neither of them breaking their eye contact. Her hands broke free from his grasp, sliding slowly up his arms and stopping on his elbows, pulling him closer still. His arms slid around her hips, coming to rest on her waist. His head tilted down while her hers tilted up, their lips finally meeting in a passionate kiss. The electricity shot down both their spines, her arms moving to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer. He wasn’t planning on kissing her. It just sort of… happened. 

Their kiss was broken by a familiar voice asking; “Dad?”

They froze, eyes meeting before pulling away from each other to look at the two children standing in front of them. 

“Wh-what are you guys doing here?” Ben asked, running his fingers through his hair.

“Olive brought me to celebrate my first week back at school. Why are you guys here?” Cal asked.

“We, uhh, we were…” Ben stuttered.

“Does Mom know your here?” Olive asked.

“Sort of. She knew we were getting coffee after work.”

“But I take it she doesn’t know you two are…” Olive trailed off. It wasn’t necessary for her to finish her sentence for them to know what she meant.

“No, she doesn’t.”

“So are you and Mom over now?”

Ben sighed. “I don’t know. I know you miss having Danny in your life, and your mom clearly does too. We have both made mistakes, so I don’t know what’s going to happen.”

Saanvi couldn’t help but feel a little bit hurt at being called a ‘mistake’. She knew it was wrong to kiss him, he was married after all. But it felt so right. And there was no way he didn’t feel that too.

Ben knew it was in fact over with Grace. It had been since the plane returned. Definitely since Cal had developed a fever and they had argued over giving him antibiotics. He knew Grace saw how he looked at Saanvi, and he saw how Grace looked at Danny. He realized at that moment that he honestly loved and cared for another woman more than his own wife. Oh well, he would call his lawyer in the morning.


End file.
